ylt_yeovilfandomcom-20200215-history
YeoLaTengo Season Review 2018-19
Season Summary With the first season wrapped up, it's time to reflect on the past 10-months and what has been a breakout season for new manager [[Sascha Krause]] and his squad. He inherited a squad that was devoid of confidence and nearly relegated to the National League and turned them into League Two team through tactics and man management alone. This team is very much the same team as our 2017–18 and yet the performances have been the direct opposite. It wasn't always so rosy. Up until November, we only had 5-wins in the League. Our cup form was our most exciting edge, and while we did well in those competitions, many were bracing themselves for another turbulent season with a relegation scrap to boot. The turnaround in form started to leak through in November. Although it wasn't clear at the time, MD18 in November would mark the last time this team would lose. So what changed? The biggest impact was a tactical shift. From that point onwards, Yeovil Town and Huish Park became a fortress. In the following 14-home fixtures, Yeovil Town only conceded one goal! That goal itself was in the final fixture where we fielded a rotated side. Those numbers are staggering. And standing at the front gates was club Captain, [[O. Sowunmi|Omar Sowunmi]]. He won absolutely everything. From aerial balls to the beating hearts of the Yeovil faithful, there was nothing this man wasn't getting too. By his side was Winter signing, [[M. Degerlund|Magnus Degerlund]]. Taking to the League as though he hadn't just moved country, his quality was on immediate display as he provided the perfect anchor for Omar. Where Sowunmi was the destroyer, Degerlund was the knife in the back. Quietly getting on with his task with a brilliant passing range, it took a lapse in concentration or a moment of pure quality to get anything past these two. The greatest praise must go towards the defence because of what they achieved. But success is built on a team coming together to work in harmony. To celebrate the achievements of this team, we present the YeoLaTengo Team of the Year! YeoLaTengo Team of the Year Defence of the Year '''GK''': [[N. Baxter]] * His early season form was questionable, but as the team grew stronger, Nathan's confidence grew and he was vital to our impressive form. Not often called upon, when he was, he was there to clean up and take care of business. '''RB''': [[T. James]] * Always consistent and always full of energy, Tom was a staple in this defence while also carrying an attacking threat. Strangely, this was through heading in corners. Still so young, he has plenty of potential and will no doubt be the main man next term. '''RCB''': [[O. Sowunmi]] * A Captain by every stretch of the word. Omar grew into a dominant figure this season that will have undoubtedly caught the attention of more established teams. It will be a challenge to keep him at the club, but should he say, few doubt whether he could replicate his form in League One. '''LCB''': [[M. Degerlund]] * The Swedish Giant is coolness personified. The perfect counter-weight to Omar, Magnus took to the League very quickly and proved he was worth the price tag. Still only 21, his ceiling is high and his existing quality is exceptional. '''LB''': [[D. Ojo]] * This was a tough call between Daniel and [[C. Dickinson]], but the latter's form dipped just as Ojo's stock began to rise. Defensively, he has been very solid and much like Marcus, made a huge contribution towards our form in the second half of the season. Still a teenager, we look forward to seeing what heights he will hit next season! Midfield of the Year '''RM''': [[A. Santos]] * Santos earned his place in our team through his sheer versatility. Whether playing CM or RM (often both positions in one game) he was always there and he always gave everything he had. He will have a huge role to play next season and we are sure he will take huge strides in his development as a player. '''RCM''': [[S. D'Almeida]] * Sessi earned his EFL League 2 Player of the year award on good merit. Few would have been as consistent in turning out 8/10 performances every match day as a box-to-box midfielder. Goals and assists mixed with an engine to stop attacks; Sessi is going places. '''LCM''': [[J. Gray]] * But for all of Sessi's hard work, he was only allowed to shine because of Jake's selflessness. Rarely in the headlines, Gray was an important cog in allowing the team to flow in attack as the team pushed forward around him. '''LM''': [[A. Dobre]] * Few might say that his statistical contributions were lacking, but Dobre gave everything he had in each game. If there was a counter, you could count on him flying up the wing. He even adapted well to the occasions he was played at AM. He will look back on his time here fondly! Forwards of the Year '''RS''': [[C. Duffus]] * Few could have predicted Duffus' rise to being our leading Striker. At the beginning, it was all about Fisher and Seager. It was by chance he got a chance and boy did he take it. No question about it, he will lead the line as we head into League 1! '''LS''': [[A. Fisher]] * Alex had a strange season. At first, he was touted as the man to lead the line, he was gradually shifted into a support role beside the striker before ending the season at RM playing as a Target-Man hybrid. End of Season Awards [[The Cesar Vinicio Pereira Junior MVP Award]] * [[O. Sowunmi|Omar Sowunmi]] YeoLaTengo Player of the Year * [[T. James|Tom James]] English Football League 2 Awards * Player of the Competition: [[S. D'Almeida]] * Golden Glove: [[N. Baxter]] * Team of the Season: [[O. Sowunmi]], [[S. D'Almeida]] Terry Williams: Rising Star * [[I. Lewis|Isaac Lewis]] Next Season Preview I think it is fair to expect some vultures flying overhead at Huish Park. But with the staggering turn-around from last season, you would hope that the players will want to stick around to play under [[Sascha Krause]] and take this team to its limits. We're obviously going to see some changes. There are a few pre-contract players coming into the club, a number of players will be departing and I expect we'll see some new faces too. But once that is all settled, assuming Sascha can get the team to perform to these exact standards again, then why can't we replicate our success again? That has to be the ambition, as this sort of momentum is unstoppable if maintained correctly. Thank you for joining us this season! We'll see you again very soon! EFL League Two Final Table 2018-19 World Overview '''The Emirates FA Cup''' * Watford (v. Manchester City) '''Carabao Cup''' * West Ham United (v. Newcastle) '''Checkatrade Trophy''' * Walsall FC (v. Charlton Athletic) '''English''' '''Premier League''' * Manchester City '''UEFA Champions League''' * Manchester United (v. Manchester City) '''UEFA Europa League''' * Lazio (v. Chelsea)